machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
International Celebrity Wrestling Organization
=International Celebrity Wrestling Organization= International Celebrity Wrestling Organization (ICWO) is a create-a-wrestling machinima series featured on youtube created by Williams Guild Entertainment. The game play used is WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006, 2008, and 2009, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Resident Evil 4 mods played on the PC and Playstation 3 gaming console. The show itself some times is serious to comical in nature depending on the storyline. ICWO is also known for it's diverse cast of characters such such as ethnicity, sexual orientation, etc. The content in the show ranges from voice acting, extra game play, cut scenes, and the constant insertions of conspiracy related content such as 9/11, FEMA camps, the corruption of world governments and the politicians, etc. ICWO Staff & Voice Actors/Actress Willy Will (David Earl Williams III) may be the owner and creator of ICWO, but there are others who have contributed to the progression of this growing show such as youtube user, Paul Smith who is the co-creator and assistant storyline writer along with Jeff Winner. Andrew Smylie, a well known amateur voice actor on youtube also provides the voice for ICWO Heel, Albert Wesker, along with many other voice actors/actresses. Commentating for ICWO is handled by, Strickland Propane Salesman, Hank Hill and former talk show host, Richard Bey . PaulieRomanov who was the bases of ICWO superstar, Johnny Torrio, contributes his voice talents as well. Of course the Ref, no one could forget the lovable, Mike Hunt and I.P Freely. AntiVenom93 also contributed to ICWO by designing the logo for the series for it's second season and onward. ICWO Voice Talent *Hank Hill, Richard Bey, Tay Zonday, Cobra Commander, Silver Kid, Borg Collective, Lord Zedd, Zordon, George W. Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Agent Walters, Julio Hernandez-David Earl Williams III *Albert Wesker, Kain, Salvatore Leone-Andrew Smylie *Johnny Torrio-Paul Smith *Motoko Kusanagi, Laughing Octopus, Bobby Hill, Peggy Hill-XxXCalyx19XxX *Tony Montana, Luigi, Tommy Vercetti-impersonatethis (Season 1) *Tony Montana, Felix-VoiceActorDreamer (Season 2) *Ada Wong-JenTehLuvReturns (Season 1) *Ada Wong-Gamergal4eva (Season 2) *Christopher Lee-Ovarku *Beetlejuice, The Truth-John Santie *Barack Obama, Carl Johnson-thekennady *Barbara Schternvart-angelofdarkness177 *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Mario-Yeti112 *Big Boss, Solid Snake-Slademj15 *Otacon, Revolver Ocelot-Mr. $miley (Season 1) * Revolver Ocelot-GAF1987 (Season 2) *Otacon-innerguardianXIII (Season 2) *Mr. Sinister-UzyMcFry *Jizzy B.-Ministry058 *Susan Boyle-Futurebelle *Jessica Alba-Claire Yaxley *Ray Kurzweil-DarkMavid90 *John Holdren, Kain-Sarifus *Bruce Buffer, Hu Jinato, M.U.G.E.N Announcer, Emmet-Druoxtheshredder *Bartender-briannavaliente *Shigeru Miyamoto-lonewolfdw40 Recurring segments Johnny Torrio holds a in-ring segment called, "The Mafia Moment" where he interviews other members of the ICWO locker room or special guest. Production Themes *Season 1 - Feel So Numb, by Rob Zombie *Season 2 - Corrupted, by McFly ICWO Roster ICWO WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION- PAUL PHOENIX ICWO ICON CHAMPION- KAIN ICWO TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS- VACANT ICWO BOX OFFICE CHAMPION- ARIES SPEARS ICWO LADIES CHAMPION- MOTOKO KUSANAGI Current Roster *ADA WONG *AGENT G *ALBERT WESKER *ALEX TREBEK *ANN COULTER *ARTIE *BALKI BARTOKOMOUS *BIG BOSS *BIG BOOTY BAIN *BILL122460 *BILLY WADE *BRUCE BUFFER (Ring Announcer) *CARL JOHNSON *CHARISE FORTUNATE *CHRIS ROCK *DANIELE DONATO *DANN QUINN *DAVE CHAPPELLE *DAVID SUZUKI *DEJUAN P. *DR. PHIL MCGRAW *DWAYNE HOLLOWAY *ED BOON *EDDIE GRIFFIN *EGON SPENGLER *FELIX PAV *FELIX UNGER *FRED G. SANFORD *GEORGE LOPEZ *GILLIGAN *GLENN BECK *GORDON RAMSAY *HALLE BERRY *HANK HILL (Commentator) *HARD GAY *HERMAN MUNSTER *ISAAC WASHINGTON *JAMES ZINKAND *JEN JOHNSON *JESSICA ALBA *JOHNNY FEVER *JOHNNY TORRIO *LAMONT SANFORD *LANZA *LARRY APPLETON *MALCOLM JAMAL WARNER *MARTIN LAWRENCE *MATT MCDONALD *MIKHAIL VICTOR *NATALIE CUNIAL *OTACON *OSCAR MADISON *PASTOR JAMES DAVID MANNING *PENN FRASER JILLETTE *QUEEN LATIFAH *R. LEE ERMEY *RAYMOND TELLER *REVOLVER OCELOT *RICHARD BEY (Commentator) *RICHARD "EVEL DICK" DONATO *RICKI LAKE *SA RA SUTEN SETI *SHANIA TWAIN *SHEILA KENNEDY *SNOOP DOGG *TATTOO *THE SKIPPER *TOM CRUISE *TONY MONTANA *TONY SOPRANO *UNCLE FESTER *WILLY WILL 'Title & Other History' ICWO WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Snoop Dogg defeated Glenn Beck and Adam Jansinki in a Triple Threat Match 2.) Albert Wesker defeated Snoop Dogg in a Last Man Standing Match 3.) Snoop Dogg defeated Albert Wekser in a Cage Match 4.) Paul Phoenix defeated Albert Wesker via Pin Fall and Snoop Dogg in a Hell in a Cell Match 5.) Albert Wesker defeated Paul Phoenix via Pin Fall in a NODQ match 6.) Paul Phoenix defeated Albert Wesker in a ladder match ICWO ICON CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Dave Chappelle defeated Revolver Ocelot by pin fall in a six man Hell in a Cell Match 2.) Johnny Torrio defeated Dave Chappelle via pin fall 3.) Hank Hill defeated Johnny Torrio via pin fall 4.) Johnny Torrio defeated Hank Hill via pin fall 5.) Dave Chappelle defeated Johnny Torrio via pin fall 6.) Gordon Ramsay defeated Dave Chappelle via pin fall 7.) Mikhail Victor defeated Gordon Ramsay via pin fall 8.) Matt McDonald defeated Mikhail Victor via pin fall 9.) Revolver Ocelot defeated Matt McDonald via pin fall 10.) R. Lee Emery defeated Revolver Ocelot via pin fall 11.) Tom Cruise defeated R. Lee Emery via pin fall 12.) Mikhail Victor defeated Tom Cruise via pin fall 13.) Vladimir Putin defeated Mikhail Victor via pin fall 14.) Nickolas II defeated Vladimir Putin via pin fall 15.) Conan O'Brien defeated Nickolas II via pin fall 16.) Kain defeated Conan O'Brien via pin fall 17.) Big Boss defeated Kain via pin fall 18.) Kain defeated Big Boss via pin fall 19.) Big Boss defeated Kain via pin fall 20.) John Candy defeated Big Boss via pin fall 21.) Dr. Phil defeated John Candy via pin fall 22.) Kain defeated Dr. Phil via pin fall 23.) Big Boss defeated Kain via pin fall 24.) Kain defeated Big Boss in a Casket Match ICWO TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS 1.) Felix and Lanza defeated Daniele and Dick Donato 2.) Code Red defeated Felix and Lanza via pin fall ICWO BOX OFFICE CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Johnny Fever defeated Michael Crooks via pin fall 2.) Aries Spears defeated Alex Trebek via pin fall and Johnny Fever, Felix Pav, Crazy James, Evel Dick in a Elimination Chamber match ICWO LADIES CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Motoko Kusanagi defeated Queen Latifah via pin fall 2.) Jen Johnson Eliminated Ricki Lake during the six women battle royale match 3.) Laughing Octopus defeated Jen Johnson via pin fall 4.) Motoko Kusanagi defeated Jen Johnson via pin fall and Laughing Octopus in a Triple Threat Match ICWO BATTLE ROYALE WINNERS 1.) Jen Johnson- ICWO Ladies Championship Battle Royale 2.) Adam Jasinski- ICWO World Heavyweight Championship Battle Royale 3.) Shania Twain- ICWO Icon Ladies Division Battle Royale 4.) Chris Hydman- ICWO Tag Team Division Battle Royale 5.) Big Booty Bain- ICWO Icon Championship Battle Royale Wrestle-A-Fan Sweepstakes 1.) Alan Anzuki ICWO COMMISSIONERS 1.) Willy Will 2.) Laughing Octopus 3.) Beetlejuice = Interesting Facts = ICWO production process usually take from 3 days to 1 week to complete for a full show. ICWO was the first to hold a first time ever Create-a-wrestler funeral ceremony. ICWO does not have Pay-Per-View events. ICWO is has a Swahili announcer table, instead of the traditional Spanish announcer table. Every ICWO wrestler seem to always use the "patent ICWO Boston Crab". = External Links = ICWO Facebook Page ICWO Myspace Page ICWO Youtube Page Category:Template